The present disclosure relates to an imaging lens and an imaging apparatus, and more specifically to an imaging lens suitable for use, for example, in vehicle cameras, portable terminal cameras, and surveillance cameras which use a CCD (Charge Coupled Device), a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor), and the like, and an imaging apparatus equipped with the imaging lens.
Recently, the downsizing and the trend towards high pixel count in image sensors such as, CCD and CMOS, have been advancing rapidly. Along with this, the downsizing of the bodies of imaging devices and systems is also in progress. As such, imaging lenses mounted on these devices and systems are also demanded to be downsized, in addition to satisfactory optical performance. In the meantime, inexpensive configurations, wide angles, and high performance are demanded in the applications of vehicle cameras and surveillance cameras, along with the downsizing.
As an imaging lens mounted on vehicle cameras, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-072622, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-107531, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 5(1993)-088085 describe a six-element imaging lens in which a negative lens, a positive lens, a negative lens, a positive lens, a positive lens, and a negative lens are arranged in order from the object side.